Missing
by blueshadow1
Summary: Everything is normal, then Leo leaves without so much as a goodbye. Read and find out why Leo doesn't want to be found and if Donnie, Raph, and Mikey find their brother.
1. Chapter 1

Missing

Ch1- Missing Katanas

 **A/N**

 **Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so please review! I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes I make, anyway enjoy! Oh, yeah, almost forgot disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

Leo POV

Right now I am focused on one thing, defeating Raph.

" Had enough, fearless?" Raph taunted me with a smug look. I laugh, good old Raph. I charge as Raph gets ready to defend. I fake left as Raph attacks and I easily counter and manage to knock his sai out of his reach with my katana. I swing and block the clashing of weapons hearing the familiar rhythm. I managed to get Raph's sai away from him, but that doesn't stop him.

" I can still beat you!" Raph challenged.

"Raph-"I begin as he charges at me. I drop my blade and side step. Raph turned quickly and tackles me.

"Yame!" Master splinter commands.

I get up and begin to follow Raph to sit with my other brothers. Suddenly Raph ducks and before I can wonder why I am hit and I feel something cold and wet cover my face.

" Oh yeah!" Mikey yells with his mischievous smile. " I got you bro" he says smiling happily.

" Mikey" I say more annoyed than mad. He loved his water balloons, that's for sure.

" Michelangelo, what have I told you about bringing water balloons into the dojo?" Master Splinter questioned.

" Uh-" Mikey thought.

" Not to do it" Donnie said angrier than usual. I notice that he is wet too, he got us both! I smile slightly at my little brother's antics as I sit in line with my brothers.

" Correct Donatello. You should also remain focused during training, because it is essential you remain focused in battle. Your lives _and_ your brothers depend on it" Master Splinter says, " You are strong and talented my sons, but never underestimate your opponent."

I smile and look at my brothers thinking of how far each of us has come since we were little.

" I think it is time for dinner" Master Splinter states.

" Yes!" Mikey shouts, getting up and running out of the dojo to get pizza.

" Hai Sense" the rest of my brothers and I say before jumping up and scrambling to get to the pizza before it is all gone.

" If he eats all three boxes" Raph threatens as we race to the kitchen.

I see icecream Kitty and Mikey talking and notice that the pizza we got after finishing our patrol was only half eaten. We all grabbed a slice of pizza and ate silently. It has been a long day. It isn't really surprising with the Kraang, Purple Dragons and Shredder all trying to destroy something.

" Do you guys want to watch some tv" I ask finishing my pizza.

" I have to go work in my lab, _somebody_ " Donnie says glaring at Mikey " went in there and _touched_ my stuff and _broke_ it" Donnie says. Mikey shrinks a little and gives Donnie a small mischievous smile. Donnie gets up to leave.

" Night, Donnie" I say, knowing that I won't see him later.

" Mikey, Raph?" I ask my brothers.

" Can ice cream Kitty Come?" Mikey asks giving me his puppy dog eyes that I have to say yes to.

" Sure Mikey, but bring something so ice cream kitty doesn't melt all over the place ... and an ice pack" I instruct Mikey. He simply nods and races to grab an ice pack and a bowl before running to the couch. Raph just grumbles and follows Mikey to the couch where he is talking excitedly to Ice Cream Kitty.

" Goodnight Mikey, Raph" I say after an hour of tv before leaving. I look back once at my brothers.

Splinter's POV

My paw's are wrapped around a warm cup of tea and I watch my three youngest son's eat breakfast. Donatello is lost in his own mind, while Michelangelo happily eats his food while talking to Raph.

" Michelangelo, do not talk with your mouth full." I say scolding him," Donatello why don't you tell us what you are working on in your lab"

" Hopefully not something dangerous" Raphael grumbles without looking up.

" Rapheal, your brother's inventions have saved your life many times" I say thinking of all of Donatello's inventions, good and bad. Donatello begins to talk and I try to give him my undivided attention, but I stopped understanding his inventions long ago.

" That is interesting Donatello, why don't you go get Leonardo so we can begin training" I tell him as Michelangelo groans.

I walk to the dojo with Raphael and Michelangelo following close behind. I instruct my sons to begin stretching when Donatello races in.

" He's not in his room, and come to think of it Leo's always the first to wake up!" Donatello says becoming increasingly worried by the second.

" Well, his katanas are here so" Raph says with no particular worry.

I look over to where my son's weapons are stored. A gasp escapes.

The katanas are missing much like my son.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you liked it! Please review! So, what do you all think happened to Leo?**


	2. Chapter 2 The mask and the Katana blade

Ch2- The mask and the Katana blade

 **Hello Everyone! Few quick things, thank you to all of you who reviewed! Also, this is set late in season 4 and disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

Raph's POV

The idiot! How could he leave! HOW! I swear if this is another one of his solo _I'm going to save my family and not put them in danger_ stunts! His katanas are missing and there was NO goodbye, nothing. What, does he think he can just waltz out the lair and expect us not to worry? Leave it to Leo to do something stupid. When I find him he is going to be in _so_ much trouble.

Splinter told us not to worry just yet and to look for him around the lair, He probably is still out wondering around the sewers. We all know that he goes there to clear his mind sometimes, so right now I'm hoping the idiot lost track of time. He really should stick to meditation. I am almost done checking all of our bed rooms. Mikey is checking the kitchen while Donnie's checking the tv room and lab. I highly doubt he's in Donnie's lab, but whatever.

I find myself back in the dojo and find that only my two younger brothers are in there with Master Splinter. I see their defeated looks and I know that they had no luck in finding Leo. Great Leo left. He left!

" Go, my son's check the sewers, it is light out now so you must not go outside. I will stay here in case Leo comes back. Contact each other if you find anything. May you find your brother, stay safe my son's" Master splinter says.

Of course I think with a scowl on my face. He leaves at night so when we wake up we can't follow him. But where could he go in broad daylight? It's not like a giant, walking, talking, mutant turtle can stroll down the street. Oh, just fantastic not only is he doing something idiotic, even for him, he's topside during the daytime. I sigh, we are not going to find Leo in the sewers. I am so angry at Leo, anger is better than worry right? I can deal with anger, I'm not ready to worry yet. Anyway if I worry it will only add to Mikey and Donnies worry. I'll just cover up any worry with anger. Anyway, we'll find him in the sewers and everything will be fine. Everything will be fine, right?

" Hai Sensei" We say in unison before we leave.

" OK, T-phones charged and with you, right?" Donnie said, looking at Mikey.

" Got it right here bro!" Mikey smiled showing him his T-phone to Donnie and giving a playful smile, but I notice his eyes don't have their usual spark.

" Wait" I say as I stop dead in my tracks staring at Donnie.

" What is it Raphie?" Mikey asks looking over his shoulder. I can't help but scoff at my childhood nickname.

" Can't you track Leo's T-Phone?" I asked.

" Gee Raph, I hadn't thought to track Leo's T-phone!" Donnie said. He was shouting at the end and a little too close to me for comfort.

" Hey I was just checking, gee" I said angrily glaring at Donnie and getting right in his face.

" It was the first thing I checked!" Donnie said glaring at Raph.

" Well, sorry for trying to help" I said. Man, he was really starting to annoy me. All I did was try to help find our missing brother, and now I'm the bad guy.

" Guys" Mikey shouted.

" Be quiet Mikey!" we shouted at our little brother. Mikey face dropped and he was silent as Donnie continued glaring at each other. We continued walking the tension almost visible between us. Leo the leader is missing and we are already falling apart. I scoff, we can do this even if Leo's not here to boss us around.

" We're gonna find our idiot leader and knock some sense into him!" I say through gritted teeth.

" Alright Mikey you're with me, we'll go left. And at the next fork I'll go right." Donnie says taking Leo's role. Not on my watch!

" Alright meet back at the lair three hours before sundown so we can get some rest before searching for him topside" I command my little brothers.

" Sound cool bro's" Mikey says heading right. I sigh.

" Miley!" Donnie shouts at Mikey. Mike looks over his shoulder and gives Donnie a quizzical look.

"What up, Donnie?" Mikey asks with a small smile.

" Other way" I say annoyed and slightly amused. Mikey laughs nervously and follows Donnie in the right direction. I shake my head and slosh through the sewer water in the opposite direction looking for fearless. Thanks fearless, I just love wading through slimy sewer water heading in a random direction.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

I reach the lair a little earlier than planned hoping that Mikey and Donnie found Leo or at least something. I head to the dojo and see Master Splinter, April and Casey. April and Casey are practicing with master Splinter. I notice that Casey has improved his techniques these past few weeks.

" My son, have you found anything?" Master splinter questions with a slight uncertainty in his voice. I am always amazed at how he can tell we are there without looking.

I shake my head, " No, I didn't find anything" I say a hint of anger in my voice. I will admit I love my brothers and I worry about them every sibling does, older or younger especially when you don't know where they are. I thought we would find him, that he was done with those stupid solo missions. I guess he lied, the one I trusted the most _lied_.

" Don't worry Raph, well find him" April reassures me while giving me a hug.

" Totally, he probably just went for a walk or something and got stuck. A giant mutant turtle can't just waltz down the streets during the day. He's probably hiding until nighttime" Casey explains, I still pick up on the worry in his voice. I am unsure as to who he is trying to reassure.

" Rapheal, Donatello arrived a few minutes before you. Rest my son before sundown. That goes for you as well, April and Casey" Master splinter told us.

" Has Mikey gotten back yet?" I asked, making sure my little brothers are ok.

" He will be back shortly" Master Splinter answers me. " Rest, my son"

" Alright" I say I have been searching the sewers and I know I'll need as much strength as possible tonight. " See ya" I head to my room and only get restless sleep, I can't help but worry about my brother. He really is missing and I have no idea where he is or what kind of danger he is in.

Why wouldn't he come to us for help? Does he not trust us or our abilities? We might not be perfect but we're close when we're fighting side by side protecting each other!

Donatello POV

The sun has just set so it's time to go topside and look for Leo. I am worried about Leo, he doesn't leave without saying goodbye. I don't know how to find him in the city. This will be harder than finding a needle in a haystack! I can't track him without something to track. And I fear Leo doesn't want to be found. In that case we _won't_ find him. I don't want to disappoint Raph or Mikey. I should have an invention, _something_ to help find Leo. What am I going to do? Breath Donnie, there is no use panicking, you will find Leo.

" April" I say, a small smile finds it way on my face " Casey" I say slightly less enthusiastically " Raph, Mikey" I greet my brothers.

" Ready" Raph challenges, determination is written on his face " We're gonna find him and drag him back!"

" Ok Raphie" Mikey answers smiling innocently.

" Alright, so Mikey and I will search the city while April, Casey and Donnie got talk to Kari and see if she knows anything and to tell Kari to keep a lookout" Raph says. He looks at all of us as if challenging us to disagree with his plan. " Alright then, if you see anything, _anything_ , call the other group. See you at sun up" Raph and Mikey head off to search the city.

" Well, it looks like we get to take a trip to Shredder's old Lair" I say as I laugh nervously.

" Race ya Red" Casey yells over his shoulder, already running.

" Casey!" April and I shout as we run after him. We all easily get to the Shredder's lair by hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Usually it would be fun, running free with my brothers safe and laughing by my side. Now all I feel is worry and dread. My mind is filled with countless _what if's._ Leo may be strong, but none of are invincible.

We arrive at the Shredder's old lair and find Kari easily. She is perched on her throne.

"Donatello, April, Casey what can I do for you?" Kari asks us, slightly amused. She stands and begins to walk towards us.

" We were wondering if you have seen Leo or heard anything about his whereabouts" I ask her. I hope Kari will be able to help us.

" Sorry" Kari says. I feel a pang in my chest and I'm filled with uncertainty and unanswered questions. Where's Leo? How will I find him? I can't let him down! What can I make to help! Think Donatello!

"Donnie!" April shouts, I look at her and I see the worry covering her face.

" As I was saying, I'll let you know if I see Leo" Kari says.

" Thanks, Kari" I say, defeated as I turn to leave hoping to have more luck searching the city.

" Good Luck!" Calls Kari as we leave.

April POV

It's been three whole days since Leo has disappeared. We have no answers, no leads. _Nothing_. None of us have any idea if Leo is ok or where he is. I can see the worry and tension in the guys. Mikey still jokes around, but his smile has lost some of it's happiness with Leo missing. Donnie is working all day to find invent something to find Leo. And Raph, He acts like he's angry and has taken charge, but I see he is the most worried.

Tonight I'm searching with Mikey. Donnie is with Casey and Raph went alone. We have been searching since sundown and its nearly one in the morning. We decided that at 130 we would meet on the roof of the pizza place so that Casey and I could go home and rest before school. Casey and I objected, but Master Splinter told us to go to school anyway and I don't question Master Splinter.

As we reach the roof of the pizza place I see a piece of cloth fluttering in the wind. As I walk closer I realize what it is. I gasp.

A katana blade and a mask.

 **A/N**

 **So, what do you think happened to Leo and his other Katana blade? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The message

Ch 3 The message

 **A/N**

 **Hello Everyone! This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. I hope you like it! Please Review!**

Donnie's POV

I see Leo's mask and Katana blade on the roof of the pizza place.

No _. NO!_ My brother … my brother.

" Donnie?" I hear Mikey ask with a broken voice. I look over to see my cheerful little brother with tears in his eyes. I see him looking at me and a small fleck of hope in his eyes, hoping I will tell him Leo is safe and there's nothing to worry about.

" I don't know, Mikey" I say defeated. I don't know, I have no clue. I see his eyes widen and he is no longer crying silently. I hug my little brother and feel tears fall down my cheeks as well. I feel another pair of arms embrace us, April.

He's not dead, he can't be. He _can't_ be. We _need_ him. We _love_ him, he can't just leave.

" Donnie, Mikey, April?" I hear Raph asks with worry in his voice " Wh- What's wrong?" I look up at my older brother and I try to speak, but my voice doesn't work. I point to Leo's katana blade and mask. I see Raph's face fall, he is as still as a statue. I see Casey stare at the katana blade and mask with his mouth open.

" He could have left it there, right" Casey asks breaking the silence looking for something that doesn't lead to the worst case scenario.

" Why would he do that" April asks sadly staring absently at the rooftop.

" Maybe" Raph says trailing off. I see him scan every inch of the roof top and I do too. I notice there are no foot bots, nothing to indicate a fight. " It doesn't look like there was any struggle and Leo always puts up a fight"

" Yeah, but couldn't it be placed there?" I ask still defeated.

" I guess, but why would someone go through that trouble" Raph asks.

" I don't know" I say, I have no answers, nothing to help find my missing brother " Well, whoever did this, if they did, you know" I say not wanting to to say or think about my older brother being dead " Why not leave him or move the weapons"

" So was he captured?" April asks

" Maybe" I say thinking. I don't know. I don't know _anything._

" So, Leo is still alive?" Mikey asks hopefully. I look at my only younger brother and see that he is hoping that Leo is alive and wants to know he is ok. I don't want to lie to Mikey or give him false hope, but I can't see him sad. He's Mikey. He's supposed to laugh and be carefree.

" I hope so" I say, and I can tell Mikey isn't satisfied with my answer but he nods anyway.

" So, what do we do now?" I ask looking at Raph. I hear everyone's head turn to face Raph.

"Uh, we take Leo's katana and mask and talk to Master Splinter, he probably knows something." Raph says.

I walk over to pick up Leo's mask and Katana blade. I notice that his mask is perfectly clean and his katana looks brand new.

" Guys, I don't think Leo fought at all" I say slowly as I look back toward the others.

" What do you mean?" Raph asks.

" I mean, his mask is clean, no mud no nothing. Leo's blade also looks brand new. There's not a scratch on it." I reply looking at the half of Leo's mask that is fluttering in the wind.

" It hasn't been used?" April asks

" From the looks of it, no." I say. I have even more questions than before that I have no answers for. Raph walks over and takes the blade from me examining it.

Raph looks up at me " He didn't" Raph says with a fire in his eyes. I take a gulp and we both know the answer. " He left it here on purpose, didn't he!"

" I think so" I say almost inaudibly. Why? What is going on, what kind of trouble is he in? Come _on_ Donnie think!

" I can't believe him!" Raph shouts, " We thought he was gone, doesn't he know this will only worry us more!"

" I don't think he wants us to keep looking for him" April says looking at us.

Of course, but wouldn't he leave a message? Oh, the mask?

I untie his mask and see that there is ink covering the other half of it. He probably wanted to make sure that the ink didn't get smudged or anything.

" What?" Raph asks seeing the shock on my face. I ignore him and pull out my T-phone so that I can read the message easier.

There are only 24 words. 24 words that answer a thousand question, but adds a million more.

 _I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Please, don't follow me, you will be safe. I love you my brothers, sisters, and father._

We each read the note and head home in silence to tell Master Splinter and come up with a plan.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter will be longer and Leo's point of view. So, what do you think happened to Leo? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hello Everyone! Thank you** **yukio87 for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

Leo's POV

The night before Leo left.

 _White. That's all I see is white. I turn around to find that I am surrounded by white. I look for my hands to see if my vision is ok. I see two rough green hands with three wrapped fingers. I walk forward but nothing changes. What is this?_

" _Leonardo" A distantly familiar voice said. I spin around searching for the source of the voice, but all I see is white. " You won't find me" the voice taunts._

" _Show yourself!" I order the owner of the voice._

" _Not tonight, Leonardo" The voice replied chuckling, sending a shiver down my spine._

" _Where are my brothers?" I demand. My first priority is making sure my family is safe._

" _Hmm, Raphael and Michelangelo are sound asleep, safely in their beds, Donatello, well he's not asleep yet, probably working on that new invention." The voice said. Ok, my family is safe, but how does this person, or whatever it is know about my brothers?_

" _I know a lot about your brothers. I know Michelangelo has a friend named Leatherhead and another is Ice Cream Kitty, that Raphael is afraid of cockroaches and your Sensei and father is a rat that fears losing his pride and joy, his four sons and daughter, and I also know you live in the sewers, a nice cozy lair, isn't it?" It asked. How does it know so much about my family? How does it know where we live?_

" _Where am I?" I asked._

" _You don't know?" Replied the voice mockingly. I look around, a dream? Oh, this is a nightmare. Ok, wake up Leo! WAKE UP!_

" _You think this is a nightmare?" It asked. " You're not wrong"_

" _What do you mean, let me go!" I demand trying to keep my cool._

" _I wish I could, but I need something from you" It replied. Great, what could it possible want?_

" _What is that?" I ask. Ok, it needs something. This will be quick and easy, right?_

" _I want you to surrender yourself in four days time. You will leave your home before midnight tonight. You won't tell your family anything, and if you do I will know" It said._

" _Why would I do that, and how would you even know?" I ask_

" _Because I know where you live. I'm sure plenty of people would like to know where you live. Also, I give you my word that if you agree, I will not harm your family in any way. I will leave them alone." It answered my first question, but I still do not know how it could know if I told my brothers or where my family and I live._

" _How can I trust you?" I ask._

" _You can't, but I give you my word. I too have a family, and even if they're annoying, I will protect them."_

" _Ok, I'll leave tonight, where will I meet you on the third day?" I say, I can't trust him but he seems sincere and I won't risk my brothers safety. Anyway, I can probably take it and win and be home in no time. It can't be that dangerous, can it? It seems like one mutant and it's family._

" _The roof of Minnie's Pet Shop on the outskirts of New York" The voice told me._

" _OK" I say. That will take me at least two nights to get to on foot. " Also if you are in trouble you can tell me. My brothers and I can help you and your family. It would be easier." I say_

" _No, you can't." It replied angrily._

" _Let me try!" I say, knowing it would be easier to have my brothers help._

" _No! I have said too much. Meet at the Pet Shop" The voice said not budging._

" _Wait I can help!" I say trying to get it to listen._

" _No! Leonardo you can't!" The voice shouted back._

" _Talk to me! It will make it easier to help you!" I say._

" _I can't! I'll see you soon Leonardo" It shouted._

" _Wait!" I yell as the white is replaced with darkness._

I wake up in a dark room on my bed. I sit up and the blanket covering me falls onto my lap. I remember my dream. What should I do, I should tell my brothers. Mikey comes and knocks on my door saying it's time for breakfast two minutes later.

I continue to debate whether or not to tell my brothers during breakfast. I should, but decide against it. I think it will know. It know's where we live and I can't risk that information being given to the Shredder. I want to tell them, but I won't. My family will be safe and I will see them again. I know I'll have to make it up to them. Especially Raph, he'll go crazy when he finds out I went on another solo mission. I'm going to make the best of today, I won't see them again for three \ days. Three whole days.

After dinner I ask my brothers to watch tv hoping to spend as much time as possible before I leave for a few days. I was disappointed that Donnie had to work on his invention. I almost insisted but didn't. I didn't want my observant brothers getting suspicious.

Before midnight I got up and said goodnight to my little brothers. I was walking out when I took one last look back. I saw Raph reading a comic book and Mikey watching tv happily with Ice Cream Kitty. I smile at my brothers before leaving. It was probably some mutant that was being used, all I had to do was show up and bust a few heads and save them and then go home to an angry Raph.

Before I go topside I fish out my T-phone to turn it off to make sure Donnie can't track me. I start heading toward the Pet Shop while looking for an abandoned building to hide in during the day.

 **AN**

 **The voice is distantly familiar, any guesses? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 A Promise

 **A/N**

 **Hello Everyone! Thank you** **SarahNYAG, yukio87, and** **Raphaelfangirl4real** **for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

Leo POV  
I find an abandoned building two hours away from home. I enter a destroyed room through a broken window. There is dirt and dust covering the floor along with parts of the ceiling. I hope the floor will hold me. I lay down under the window, out of view from the humans, to get some sleep before I have to leave again tonight.

" _Leonardo" The voices says. Really, again?_

" _What do you want now?" I ask, slightly annoyed._

" _I'm just here to make sure you do what I asked" The voice says._

" _Of course I would. I would do anything for my family" i say._

" _I don't doubt that, and someday that will be your downfall. And I fear that day is close." The voice says._

" _I will see my family again" I say._

" _I do not think so" The voice said. The white landscape faded to a roof, the rooftop of Minnie's Pet shop. Ok, what's so bad about this. Then I see it, a hundred foot bots on the roof. Then I see Tiger Claw, Fishface, Rocksteady and Bebop._

" _I'm walking into a trap" I breath, and I know there are traps as well. I don't even know if this was it. Even with my brothers this would be hard. I know I'm walking into a trap, and I have to._

" _Yes, you are. Leonardo, you will not see your family again" The voice says without emotion._

 _What if, no! I_ will _see my brothers again. I will find a way. Then it hits me, what if they follow me into this trap or what if I'm bait for another trap? I can't let my brothers follow me. I need to make sure they don't follow me. They only want me._

" _I'm going to tell them not to follow me" I say. I may fall, but I will make sure my brothers don't fall with me._

" _No" The voice said " You will not talk to them, or the deal is off!"_

" _Then tell me whats going on so we can help!"_

" _No! You will not speak to them!" The voice shouts before I wake up._

I wake up for the first time to light pouring into the room from the sun. I try to get a little more sleep but I can't. I know that once it's dark I have to go home and make sure my brothers don't follow me.

I watch my first sunset before I go leave a message I wrote on my mask with a discarded sharpie I found. I head to our favorite pizza place where I know Mikey has already looked for me. I know they will go there again soon, so I decide to leave my message there.

I unsheathe my Katana and look at the blade. Then I tie my bandana to it and leave it on the roof.

As I head towards Minnie's Pet Shop I am careful not to run into my brothers. About a mile away from the pizza place I hear my brother's voice.

" Leo!" I hear Raph scream, trying to find me. I duck into the shadows to make sure they don't see me. " Leo! Where are you!"

" Raphie, we should just get some pizza and put it out for him. Leo loves pizza, that's how we can find him" Mikey says.

" That's not going to work" Raph says rolling his eyes.

" We'll shouting isn't going to help much either" Donnie said. " He's either hurt and can't contact us, doesn't want us to find him, captured by Shredder or," Donnie stopped. _Dead._

I hear silence fall upon my brothers. I know what they are thinking. Well, what Donnie and Raph are thinking. I want to jump out of the shadows and tell them everything is ok and there isn't any danger.

" Leo wouldn't leave us" Mikey said.

" But he did" Raph says angrily with a hint of something else in his voice that I hardly ever hear in my brother's voice, fear. They do not know what happened. I almost step out of the shadows to end their fear and worry again, but I have to protect them. When I am sure they are long gone, I begin to head to the outskirts of New York.

As I leap from building to building I remember a promise I made, and a promise I will keep.

 **Flashback to 8 years ago**

" Mikey look at me, I can jump higher!" I challenged my little brother.

" No way!" Mikey challenged me. Master Splinter had set up an obstacle course to help improve our agility. We started training before I could remember, but currently we learned discipline and basic defensive skills with a little weapon training if we behaved.

I set up the boxes to jump over. I jump as high as I can. When it was Mikey's turn, he did a backflip over it.

" Mikey was higher" Donnie said.

" Booyakasha!" Mikey said.

" What is that even supposed to mean?" Raph asked rolling his eyes.

" I dunno, but it's fun to yell!" Mikey said before screaming at the top of his lungs "Booyakasha!"

" Mikelangelo, quiet down" Master Splinter told Mikey scolding him. Mikey was immediately silent.

" Can we go play in the sewers?" I asked Master Splinter hopefully.

" You may go play in the tunnel right outside the sewer, no further so I can hear you call if anything happens" Master Splinter said.

" Hai, Sensei" We said hugging our father before racing to the tunnel.

" Wanna play wall ball?" Mikey asked picking up an old tennis ball.

" No" Raph said looking down toward the end of the tunnel.

" I don't like where this is going" Donnie said knowing that Raph was up to no good.

" Come on Don, let's explore, Master Splinter will never know" Raph said.

" We're not allowed to" I reminded Raph.

" Master Splinter will never know" Raph said.

" I'll tell him" I said, I didn't want any of us getting in trouble. I didn't know what was outside of this tunnel, Master Splinter told us that it was dangerous.

" You're a little tattle turtle" Raph said.

" Am not!" I said defending myself.

" You're the little perfect daddy's boy" Raph said. No, I was not, and I was going to show him. I took off running and at the end of the tunnel I didn't stop. I turned right and then left and waited for Raph to catch up. Mikey came right after Raph, but Donnie came a minute later.

" I didn't know you had it in you" Raph said smiling mischievously with approval.

The tunnel we were in was a little different the ceiling seemed to be much higher, about 50 feet. Raph started to climb up the wall using the holes where the bricks used to be as foot and hand holds.

" Raph, the wall isn't sturdy, it could crumble." Donnie said worriedly.

" Yeah, get down from there Raph" I said.

" Come on let's have some fun, Splinter never lets us climb the walls" Raph says.

"Raph, stop" I tell him " I really will go tell Master Splinter."

" And rat all of us out, No you won't" Raph said. He's right, I would get in trouble. I did not want to get in trouble. Anyway, what could go wrong?

Raph was about 20 feet high when a brick came loose and he fell.

" AHHH!" Raph screamed as he fell.

" Raph!" My brothers and I screamed rushing to his side. He sat up and winced. I noticed that there was a crack in his shell.

" Raph" I say in shock staring at the crack.

" What" Raph asks. He looks at us, and I know Mikey and Donnie also see the crack because they are staring at it too. Raph looks down and he gasps in surprise.

" Oh, Shell!" Raph says " We are in so much trouble!" We all nodded. After a minute we got up and I helped Raph get to his feet.

" There is no way Master Splinter won't know" Donnie says worriedly.

" We may as well just tell him" I say quietly. Raph could have gotten seriously hurt, and it would have been all my fault. I let him get to me and I went where we were told not to. I watched Raph do something I knew was dangerous and didn't stop him because I didn't want to get in trouble. I'm a horrible older brother. I should be protecting them, not endangering them.

We walked slowly into the dojo where Master Splinter was meditating and kneel in front of him. He opened his eyes and when his eyes land on Raph he gasps.

" What happened" Master Splinter asked is shock. We all stare at the floor, and Raph tells Master Spliter what happened.

Master Splinter begins to lecture us but I don't hear a word of it. I don't know how long has passed before Master raises my head to look at me.

" Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked full of concern. It was then that I noticed that all of my brothers had already left.

Master Splinter's paw wiped my cheek, and I noticed that it was wet. " Leonardo, what is wrong?" Master Splinter asked again, but I didn't answer. I bit my lip.

" It's ok, Leonardo, you make mistakes and you learn from them" Master Splinter said, but I shook my head.

" No!" I shouted, startling Master Splinter " It's my fault! You tell me not to let Raph get to me, but I did. You told me not to go out of that tunnel, but I did. When I knew it was wrong and dangerous, I left and my brothers followed me! Then when Raph started to climb the wall I knew it was dangerous because the wall was unsturdy, I let him. All because I didn't want to get into trouble. If Raph was higher he could have really gotten hurt because of me." I say with tears filling my eyes.

" Leo, you made a lot of mistakes, that is true" Master Splinter told me.

" I did and I hurt my brother!" I said sadly.

" Leo, you did not hurt your brother, he made his decision to climb the wall and he fell, you did not do that" Master Splinter told me.

" But I let him! I'm a horrible brother" I cried.

" No, you care far too much for your brothers to be anything but a great brother"

" Really" I asked, sniffling.

" Yes, and I know that you will not do that again" Master Splinter said.

" Yes, Father, I will not do that again. I promise I will always protect my brothers" I said sincerely.

" I know my son" Master Splinter said hugging me. After a few minutes I let go of my father.

" You have done well, my son. You have learned from your mistakes, but now you must be punished. You and your brothers are to stay in your rooms for the rest of the day and no dessert for a week." Master Splinter says.

I smiled and gave Master Splinter a hug before going to my room. I promised I that I would protect my brothers, and I would.

 **End of flashback**

I feel tears fall against my cheeks for the first time in years.

" Goodbye, my brothers, sisters and father, I love you and I promise I will always protect you" I whisper.

 **A/N So you know why Leo Left, but who is the voice? Any guesses? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Pizza Pancakes

**Ch 6 Pizza Pancakes**

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone! It's been awhile! So the beginning of this chapter has the ending from ch3 underlined because it's been two chapters and it starts up immediately after. Sorry if it's confusing! Also, thank you** **yukio87 for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter, and please review!**

There are only 24 words. 24 words that answer a thousand question, but adds a million more.

 _I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Please, don't follow me, you will be safe. I love you my brothers, sisters, and father._

We each read the note and head home in silence to tell Master Splinter and come up with a plan.

Mikey POV

I feel the cool wind against my skin as we jump from building to building in silence. I don't know what to do, what to say to lighten the mood to make my brothers happy, but even I can't make a joke right now.

Finally, we reach the lair and instead of running to the freezer and playing with ice cream kitty, or racing to the couch to get the remote so I can pick, we sulk into the dojo.

Master Splinter is meditating peacefully. I see his eye crack open when he hears us enter. When he sees our defeated and confused expressions, his face falls.

" My son's" Master Splinter says hesitantly afraid to hear our news " What is the matter?"

I look over at Donnie and Raph who's eye's are stuck to the floor. Finally, when the silence is almost unbearable, Donnie hands Master Splinter Leo's mask.

Master Splinter gasps and his eyes widen and fill with tears.

" It's a message" Raph says angrily. Master Splinter carefully looks at Leo's mask and reads the message.

" Hmm" Master Splinter says. " Leonardo is alright for now, but he is in danger".

" Hai, Sensei" Donnie says defeated, " What should we do, we don't know where he is, or how to help him, or what kind of danger he is in, or what he is protecting us from"

" I know my son, the message does not shed light on anything" Master Splinter said.

" Do you know where we can look for him" Raph asks hoping our father has nformation on where Leo is.

" I do not know where he is, but I would assume it has something to do with the Shredder. My son's, whatever is going on, it is very dangerous. You must be more diligent than you ever have been before. Tonight, you rest. Tomorrow, we resume training. You will go on patrol tomorrow, like normal. I think that where the trouble is will lead you closer to your brother." Master Splinter said.

" Hai, sensei" We said in union. We will look for trouble, because Leo will be there.

I went into the kitchen to make some dinner, pancakes. And not just any pancakes, pancakes with bits of pepperoni and cheese mixed in it. Man, Leo will be _so_ disappointed that he missed this! Oh well, it will be a great welcome home treat to make him when he gets back home. I'm worried about my brother, but Leo wouldn't want me to worry. He made me promise to remain cheerful, like I made him promise to remain brave no matter what. It will be hard, but thinking of Leo being back here soon is all I need to hum a song. Leo will come back, I just know it.

I take out Ice cream Kitty and put her on the counter as I begin to chop up the pepperoni.

" Michelangelo" Master Splinter says, looking at me quizzically " What are you doing?"

" Practicing making pizza pancakes for when Leo comes back" I say as I smile a little.

" Pizza pancakes?" Master Splinter asks looking into the pan to examine my creation.

" Yup" I say smiling.

" What's that smell?" Donnie asks looking toward the pan trying to figure out what I am making, and to determine if it's dangerous.

" I'm practicing making my new creation, pizza pancakes, so that when we find Leo and bring him home we can celebrate" I say smiling at my older brother.

" Ok, I'll go get Raph" Donnie says, " And give Ice Cream Kitty an ice pack or something, she's melting nex to the stove"

Shell! I scramble for an ice pack to give Ice Cream Kitty. Leo always has to tell me how to take care of Ice Cream Kitty, and now Donnie has to too.

" Sorry Ice Cream Kitty" I say laughing nervously. I start to smell something burning. What could it possibly be?

" Ahh! Pancakes" I yelp scurrying back to find a burnt pancake.

" No!" I say throwing my hands in the air " You would have been so delicious"

" What are you going on about again" Raph asks giving me the look of here we go again.

" My pizza pancake is burt" I complain earning me an eye roll.

" Whatever" Raph says " I can't believe you are still as hyper as before" Raph says to himself.

" Leo's going to be ok" I say, and I am positive. I see my older brothers glance at each other.

" Whatever you say Mikey" Donnie says, with a slight smile coming back onto his face. I'm ecstatic to see that I helped get a smile out of my brother, even if it is small.

 **A/N Hello! Next chapter will be back to Leo's POV and you'll find who the voice belongs to! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 This is a Trap**

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Warning: There is talk of death in this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much to** **yukio87** **for reviewing again! So, are you ready to find out who the voice is? I'll give a quick hint, the character is from season 3. I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

 **Leo POV**

I leap from rooftop to rooftop in the rain heading to Minnie's Pet Shop. I pause about a mile away from Minnie's Pet Shop to think. I know I am walking into a trap. I don't know my enemy, it could be anyone or thing. My brothers call me fearless, so why am I afraid? Why is my heart racing, why do I have a pit in my stomach? I know how to keep my fearless face, because I am always worried about going into fights. Any fight could be my brothers last or mine, but I can't let my brothers know I'm afraid. That would only cause them to worry more. I always have to push my fear down, take a breath and fight for my brothers lives and my own.

From what I know, there are a hundred foot bots, Tiger Claw, Fishface, Rocksteady and Bebop waiting for me on the roof. There are probably traps too, I don't know if my plan will work, but I will fight with my life. It might not be enough this time.

I hope my brothers will be alright. I remember once I made Mikey promise to stay his happy, goofy, carefree self no matter what happened. It was the night of our first real fight when I heard Mikey's soft knock on my door.

 **Flashback**

" Leo, you up bro?" Mikey whispered. I immediately opened my door. Is Mikey ok? I think.

" Are you ok Mikey?" I asked, he didn't look injured. I gestured for him to come sit on my bed.

" I just wanted to talk" Mikey said quietly looking at the floor.

" Ok Mikey, what's up?" I ask closing my door and sitting beside Mikey on my bed.

" Could one of us die?" Mikey asked, getting straight to the point.

My head snaps up so I can look at my brother. My little carefree brother. Could we? Could we die? I have thought about it already, but I don't want to accept the truth.

" Mikey, I will not lie to you." I say and he looks up at me, surprised. I know he was expecting me to tell him everything would be ok. I don't want to crush his spirits, but I won't lie to him. " What we do is dangerous. We will protect each other and fight hard, but we could get hurt. We could- we could die" I say the last bit softly " Mikey, no matter what happens I want you to promise me something"

" What?" Mikey whispers.

" I want you to promise that you will always be you. Be happy" I say.

" How?" Mikey asks " I will be sad if anything happens to you. Would you still be happy?" Mikey asks knowing part of my answer. I would be devastated, but I know that like my brothers if I died, I would want them to be happy. It would take time, but we would be happy again.

" Mikey, we are going to help the people of New York. We are going to fight to protect them. Hopefully we will help hundreds, maybe more, and save them. You always see the best in things and are carefree even though you know the dangers. If one of us does die, which is _highly_ unlikely, it will be protecting someone. We will die knowing we helped New York. We have to spend as much time as we can now with each other, because someday we will die, but that's not today. I want you to choose to be innocent and carefree even though there are bad guys. I don't want you to worry. We all want each other to be happy"

" Ok"

" And, Mikey, if something does happen, it will hurt more than anything in the world, because we love each other, but everything will be ok. We still have each other, no matter what. We will always love and remember each other, ok?"

" Ok, I promise I'll be happy again, if you don't blame yourself and stay our fearless, awesome brother and leader" Mikey tells me.

" Ok, I promise" I say. I don't ever want to lose my brothers. I also promise myself I will not let any of my brothers die.

" Can we have a sleepover?" Mikey asks smiling up at me.

" Of course, but your water balloons are not invited" I say, not wanting to wake up due to Mikey's pranks.

 **End of flashback**

I know that Mikey out of all of the mutants humans, aliens, whatever, can bring a smile to anyone's face, and help make Donnie and Raph happy.

I close my eyes for a second before i stand and unsheathe my katana.

Let's do this! I think as I go to the rooftop of Minnie's Pet Shop.

From two buildings away I see at least fifty foot bots in the shadows on the roof. I should turn around, but I don't, I jump right onto the rooftop of Minnie's Pet Shop.

In a second I am surrounded by too many footbot to count, Tiger Claw, Fishface, Rocksteady, and Bebop.

" What do you want" I demanded. Did the voice bring them here too?

" You" Fishface hissed.

" Master Shredder will be pleased to have you" Stockman buzzed as he flew in. I noticed he had a big metal box.

" What is in the box?" I ask, wondering if the voice is in there. Oh, it's them, but how? They went into another dimension! they can't be here!

" I'm the one you want for it's family" I said.

" Yes" Stockman buzzed.

" Let them go, we had a deal" I said.

" No, we didn't you and this creature did" Stockman buzzed.

" You have to let them go, they got me hear so that they could be set free" I said angrily. I didn't just risk my life to get captured with them.

" It's funny how things can change" Tiger Claw laughed.

No. I came all this way, I will not be captured with them. Allright, I need to stall to form a plan.

" How did you even catch the Dream Beavers?" I asked.

" The little things tried to feed on our life force! I mean who does that?" Beebop asked. " They came into our dreams and twisted them into nightmares! It was horrible!"

" Yes, Master Shredder was furious that we were oversleeping. After a week I finally found what the creatures were. After I knew what they were, it was not hard to build a device to capture them and keep them in this dimension. The Dream Beavers kept trying to get us to set them free. The Dream Beavers promised not to feed on our life force, if we set them free, but Master Shredder refused" stockman said.

" They overheard that some mutant turtles were our enemies. Then they decided to do some bargaining for their freedom." Bebop said

"They said they knew these turtles and could go into one of their dreams and bring one of you to us." Tiger Claw said.

" A little turtle for their freedom" Rocksteady said.

" Enough talk let's fight" Tiger Claw said.

" I agree" I lounged at the box Stockman held and sliced through it, destroying it. Four little beavers spilled out scampered away.

" Leave" I commanded them. " And never come back, I don't care how much you like mutant life forces"

The dream beavers disappeared into another dimension without a word. At least they won't go after my brothers now.

Before I knew it, I had Tiger Claw, Fishface, Rocksteady, and Bebop attacking me simultaneously. I couldn't even see Bebop. I turned to retreat, but I was surrounded by a hundred foot bots. I began to slash and force my way out, but I had to fight Tiger Claw, Fishface, Rocksteady, and Bebop as well. I felt a flash of pain on my arm that made me cry out.

" You don't want to fight me" I threatened.

" This time you will fall" Tiger Claw said attacking. I blocked him but I felt a searing pain in my previously broken leg from Bebop, I assume. I needed more space. I couldn't win with a hundred enemies attacking me in this small space.

I was barely holding my own when Rocksteady got my only katana, and threw it away from me.

" Surrender, puny turtle, you can not win" Rocksteady said.

I raised my fists " Never" I growled. I took a few hits, but Bebop hit me and before I knew it, I was on my knees.

Get up Leo. I think. I struggle to my feet once again. I turn and sprint through the crowd of foot bots, and fight past them quickly before I jump onto the next roof.

I did it! Now I just have to outrun them. I did it!

Then I feel something hit me, and before I know it, the world was fading away.

 **A/N Well you know the voice, but what's going to happen to Leo? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Battle

**Chapter 8 Battle**

 **A/N It's been awhile since I updated, sorry! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

Leo POV

Bang Bang

" Wakey wakey turtle" I hear someone call. I open my eyes to a dark room. I sit up and look around trying to figure out where I am, but I can't see. The ground is freezing and smooth, so I assume I am in a metal cell, but I don't know where.

The door creaked open letting in the light. I squint, and see that Fishface is at the door.

" Ahh!" I yell as I leap up and charge at fish face. I immediately fall feeling a sharp pain in my wrists, arms and my left leg. I look down to see I am chained.

" I will get out, and when I do you'll wish you let me go right now"! I threaten.

" You still fight, even when you are clearly defeated" Fishface stated walking into get me. " Master Shredder wants to see you."

I wait for him to unlock the chain that connects these shackles to the wall.

Click.

I charge at Fish Face and knock him over as I sprint to the door, but I crash into Tiger Claw who is standing guard at the door.

" You will not be getting out" Tiger Claw growls at me before dragging me down the dark hall and up a flight of stairs.

Plan. I need a plan, but first my injuries. I know that my left leg has a deep cut, and so does my left arm and other minor cuts and bruises, maybe even a concussion. I will need to treat them as soon as I can.

I limp into shredder's new lair. I glare at shreder as I take in my surroundings. I notice that there are dozens of foot bots standing around the edge of the room. It is smaller than his old lair, but not by much. There is an above ground pool for Fish Face in the corner. There are no window, and I only see three doors. There is another one on the other side where I assume will lead to another part of the lair. The big metal doors that the shredder is facing must be the exit.

" Leonardo, I'm glad you could join us" the Shredder said. So, he is alive.

" Let me go" I demand.

" You are my prisoner now, turtle" The shredder said getting up from his throne, but I notice a slight limp. " I will make you a deal. Tell me where Yoshi is, and when I have him I will let you go"

" Never" I shout instantly without hesitation. I will never betray my family, I will protect them with my life.

" It is your choice. Either you tell me where Yoshi is and I end him, or I end you and take Yosh's son away from him. Either way, he will lose. You can still save yourself"

" Never" I repeat.

" Very well. Every day you will fight either Tiger Claw, Beebop, Fishface or Rocksteady for an hour. Every day I will ask you where Yoshi is, and if you tell me you will be set free. If you can no longer train Tiger Claw, Beebop, Fishface and Rocksteady, I will finish you" The shredder tells me. So, I will be fighting them and they will be able to study my moves, the same moves that my brothers have learned.

" I will never betray my family, I am not like you" I shout at the Shredder.

" Very well" the Shredder says. Tiger Claw, prepare to battle Leonardo, Fishface, give him two katanas and take thoes shackles off. Then go with Rocksteady and Bebop to guard the door. If you were thinking of escaping, it is locked as well" The Shredder says.

I am given two unfamiliar katanas while my shackles are removed. I need a plan, but I will focus on that later. Now I need to be completely focused on fighting so I don't get any more injuries.

Tiger Claw charges at me beginning our fight. We dodge and attack ferociously. This is like training, except Tiger Claw means to harm me. After about few minutes I manage to completely disarm Tiger Claw. I attack, but I am stopped by the foot bots.

" What are you doing?" I demanded angrily. This fight was supposed to be between me and Tiger Claw, not some foot bots.

" I will not let them be harmed" Master Shredder said.

Ok, I can't get ahead or beat them or they will cheat. I only need to dodge the attacks.

I spend the next hour dodging and blocking. By then end Tiger Claw and I are breathing heavily.

" Enough" The shredder shouts causing Tiger Claw to stop his attacks. " Where is your father"

I refuse to answer. I think of charging, but even if I can get past the Shredder, I need to get past the door. I need a solid plan.

" Very well take him to his cell.

Bang, I hear the door slam shut. I am back in my cell. I am used to longer training sessions, but I usually don't fight with wounds, and I am able to treat them too. I can't see my wounds, but I take the wrappings from my hands to cover the worst.

" Leonardo" I hear from the other side of the door. " You will take my deal eventually"

I continue to treat my wounds ignoring the Shredder. I try to push away the fear. The fear that I will never see my father brothers or sister. The fear of what is to come. But I know I will never tell the shredder where my family is. Not in a million years.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Escape?

A/N So I wrote part of this while in the car for 12 hours, so it is very long. Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I do not own TMNT or anything you recognize.

Leo POV

Over the next four days I carefully pay attention to when they would check on me so that I could time my escape. It was like clock work. I would fight for and hour. Then Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, Fishface or Bebop would come 6 times about an hour between each time before I was given food. Then Stockman would come check on me four times in a row about an hour in between. I assumed that that was when Fishface, Tiger Claw, Bebop, and Rocksteady went on patrol. Then, after Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, Fishface, or Bebop checked one me twice I was given food again. Then someone checks every hour for the next 11 hours before I had to fight again.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

This is the second time stockman has come down here.

" Howzzzz your stay" Stockman mocked before flying away.

I got up and got my pin that was hidden in my kneepad. I picked the lock and walked back into the cell placing the pin in the corner in case something went wrong and I was searched. I grabbed my spare pin from my elbow pad making sure it was still there before heading out.

I silently crept down the hall's many turns and up the stairs. I press my ear to the door to see if anyone was there and I heard the clash of weapons.

No! I have to get home, it's already been a week, and I know my brothers are going to be worried. Raph is going to be angry, and every extra day will just make it worse.

I wait a few minutes, I know they will be training and there will be no way to sneak past them. I slowly make my way back to my cell not wanting to go back. Tomorrow I will escape, there is always tomorrow.

In the meantime I will meditate and try to contact Master Splinter to tell him I am somewhat safe.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

13 days. I have snuck out of my cell every day for 13 days to hear clashing, or talking. I have tried different times of the day, but still there is someone always there that will tell the Shredder that I'm out and put me back in the cell with tighter security. I need to make sure I escape the first time

Today I am going to explore the basement to try and find a hiding spot so that they will find I'm missing and leave to search for me. Every s,ingle turn is a dead end, a cell or a locked door with a code.

Again I head back to my cell defeated. Five minutes later Stockman comes to check on me.

I had to get out of here. I closed my eyes. I can't do anything from here. I might have been confined to the sewers for years, but I still had something to do, places to go. I never felt trapped. If my brothers need me I won't be there to help and protect them. Some leader and brother I am. What if I never get out, what if my brothers don't find me or worse? No, I need to plan or do something. I need to talk to Master Splinter.

I sit criss cross and try to meditate. I try to find Master Splinter, but again no luck.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

I do not know how I am still able to fight. I do not know why I keep leaving my cell, someone is always on the other side, but I have to try to get back to my brothers.

Stockman left ten minutes ago, so I quickly find my way to the door and press my ear against it. For a full minute I hear nothing. I turn the doorknob and open the door enough to see that the Shredder is not there and I don't hear anything or see any movement.

I slip out and see no one is there. I quickly find my way to the big metal door and the lock. It needs a code. I'm not Donnie. Maybe I'll try Raph's way. I punch it and pull out the wires.

The door is unlocked, but I set off the alarms. Shell!

I run as fast as I can down the hall and quickly go left. I continue to run and make turns in the crazy maze looking for and exit, a window, or somewhere to hide.

" He's here somewhere" I hear Tiger Claw say " I can smell him."

I sprint in the other direction only to find a dead end.

" There"

" Shell" I say, as I run and attack Tiger Claw trying to get past doges and I get past him, but he is faster than me and pounces on me sending me to the ground. Then the world goes black again, great.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

I slowly fade back into conciseness. I don't open my eyes incase the enemy is here so they don't know I am awake. I notice the ground isn't smooth like the metal so I am not in the cell. Next I notice I have shackles on again, fantastic.

I open my left eye a little and first notice that it is very bright, then I see the Shredder on his thrown.

" You can not escape me turtle" Shredder said. " Tell me where Yoshi is"

" Never" I say.

"Tiger Claw, give him his katana's and unhand-cuff him."

I stand slowly despite the pounding in my head.

" You will face me" The Shredder says as he stands and walks towards me.

I can not help but gasp in surprise. I'm going to fight the Shredder! Fighting him without my brothers, and in my condition will not end well.

" I will stop if you tell me where Yoshi is" The Shredder says.

I refuse to answer so Shredder charges, but I sidestep and attack. I am very careful to avoid his blades, but he catches my katana blade in between his blades and nocks it out of my reach. I defend against a few more of the Shredders attacks before I attack and fail. I am nocked to the ground.

I try to get up but my arms fail under my weight. No, get up, get up Leonardo.

" I could end you" Shredder says

" I will never betray my family" I say weakly.

" I think you will, you have till the end of this week, then Yoshi will lose his life or his son. Take him to his cell" The Shredder says walking away.

I am dragged away back to my cell. If I don't find a way out I will die. I don't want to die. I never properly said goodbye to my brothers or Splinter.

When I am back in my cell I use everything I have to meditate and search for Master Splinter. This may be my last hope.

"Please, help me father" I whisper.

Mikey's POV

I grin as I pour soda into the water balloons, well now I guess they are soda balloons. My brothers will never know what hit them!

I frown for a moment. It has been five weeks since Leo went missing and we haven't seen him, or gotten any clues as to what happened. We have searched every night with no success, and no leads. Raph's been angrier and tries to hide his concern, while Donnie has been in his lab. Master Splinter is meditating again he says he can find Leo. I know he will, but in the meantime I have to make sure my brothers have some fun and smile for once.

I grab my soda balloons and head near the lab replacing my frown with a mischievous smile. I know not to throw a water balloon into Donnie's lab, that would be very bad.

" Donnie!" I shout

Crash

I wince" oops" I whisper

" Mikey!" I hear Donnie shout. I run and hide behind the couch.

I hear the door to Donnie's lab open and close.

" Mikey?" I hear Donnie say " Where did he go?"

I try not to laugh.

" Mikey" I hear Donnie say with a little annoyance" I know you're here I can hear you" I can practically hear him roll his eyes.

" Booyakasha!" I scream as I throw all three of my soda balloons.

" Ahh!" I hear Donnie scream in surprise.

" I got you, bro!" I shout laughing.

" Yeah, I guess you did" Donnie says with small smile.

" Do you want to play a game, you've been in you lab for hours" I say.

" Mikey, I have to-"

" You've been saying that for the past five weeks. I miss you" I say giving him my puppy eyes.

" Mikey" Donnie tries to say sternly but fails " ok, ok, go get Raph while I clean up the water"

" Ok" I say walking into the dojo " Um, Don, It's soda" I shout over my shoulder.

" Mikey!" Donnie shouts. I'm glad I pranked Donnie, Raph would be tackling me right about now. "You know thats sticky!"

Oh, yeah. I only used it because it was orange, oops.

" Raph" I say to my older brother as he attacks his punching bag. " Come play a game" I call running away before he has the chance to say no.

I put in the game and am surprised when both Raph and Donnie join me.

" Prepare to loose, shells for brains" Raph challenges us.

" No way" Donnie says.

Splinter's POV

" Donnie get out of the way!" I hear Mikey yell.

" Move it slow poke! I got places to go" Raphael yells, at Michelangelo I assume.

" Mikey cut it out" Donatello yells.

" I'm not doing anything!" Michelangelo says.

" Yes, you are, stay in your lane" Donatello says. What is going on?

" Did you just throw that at me!" Raph yells.

" It wasn't meant for you!" Michelangelo says. Oh no, I do not want my sons to fight.

"Mikey!" Ralph yell angrily.

"Donnie!" Michelangelo screams. I know hat Michelangelo is hiding behind Donatello.

I sigh, no longer able to meditate I get up and head to where I hear my son's arguing to end their argument. I understand the tension has been high lately with Leo missing. However, I did not expect my son's to be fighting this badly. I enter to see my sons sitting in front of the television. What is going on?

" Hey! You definitely threw that at me!" Michelangelo yells looking at Raphael.

" Did not" Raphael replied.

" My son's is everything alright?" I ask my sons with concern.

Michelangelo throws his hands up and screams " No!" while Raphael Shouts " Yes!" and Donatello screams " What!" Now I am very confused.

" My sons?" I ask again.

" Oh, Master Splinter" Donatello says " We're just playing Mario Cart."

Oh, I smile at my son's happiness. I have no doubt that Michelangelo got them to play to improve their mood. Leonardo's disappearance has been difficult for all of us.

" Wanna play" Michelangelo asks with his puppy dog eyes, even though I have already made up my mind.

" Of course" I say and in return I get a huge hug from Michelangelo and and a smile from everyone, even a small one from Raphael.

Michelangelo tries to teach me all of controls, what have I gotten myself into? This make no more sense than Donatello's inventions

TMNT TMNT

" Master Splinter" I hear April call.

" Ah, Hello April, Casey" I greet them. " Is it time for patrol already?"

" Yeah" Casey replies " Lets go bust some heads"

I watch as my sons say goodbye and head out. I smile at my sons. They have not all been in this good of a mood in weeks. I head to the kitchen to get some tea before heading to the dojo to meditate.

As I meditate I hear a faint call " Master splinter!"

Then I hear it clearly " Master Splinter!" The voice is horse, but there is no mistaking the voice of one my son's voices.

" Leonardo" I call in the spiritual plane.

I concentrate and see my son through the mist.

" Leonardo" I wiper as I hug my son, " where are you?"

A/N Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hi, everyone! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

As I meditate I hear a faint call " Master splinter!"

Then I hear it clearly " Master Splinter!" The voice is hoarse, but there is no mistaking the voice of one of my son's voices.

" Leonardo" I Call in the spiritual plane.

I concentrat and see my son through the mist.

" Leonardo" I whisper as I hug my son, " where are you?"

Leo POV

" Father" I whisper in shock. I see his transparent form, and I can tell he looks tired " are you safe?"

" Yes my son, are-"

" Mikey, Donnie, Raph, April, and Casey?" I ask making sure my family is safe.

" They are safe as well my son" Master Splinter assures me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

" Leonardo, are you alright" Master Splinter asks full of concern. I can see his eyes looking me over and judging my injuries.

"I-I've been better" I reply thinking of my injuries, but not wanting to worry Master Splinter. I see his eyes narrow in concern.

" Where are you" Master Splinter asks me. That's a good question.

" I don't know" I whisper looking at the floor wishing I could be more help.

" Do you have any clues, anything at all?" Master Splinter inquires trying to get some information as to where I am.

" No, I'm in a cell. Shredder has me. I don't know where his new lair is" I say realizing that I may have reached Master Splinter, but I can't tell him where I am. How will they find me? Maybe it will be a good thing because then they won't risk their life.

" Where are you in Shredder's Lair" Master Splinter asks.

" I've been where his throne is, along with Fish Face's above ground pool. From there there is a metal door that leads down a flight of stairs. Then I take a right, left, left, right, left and then there is the cell" I answer to the best of my ability. If they can find where the Shredder is maybe they can find me.

" You have done well my son, we will find you" Master Splinter promise me. For the first time in weeks I feel safe, Master Splinter has never let me down.

" Thank you Master Splinter. Be careful, I think the shredder expects Mikey, Donnie, and Raph to come" I warn my father. I will never forgive myself if any of my brothers get hurt because of me.

" My son, we will get you back safely very soon" Master Splinter promises me. I hope he will, or I will never see him again.

"Leonardo" Master Splinter asks softly, is there something wrong?

"Yes father?" I ask with worry.

"Why did you leave" Master Splinter asks looking directly at me making me want to look away, but I don't.

"Sensei, I'm so sorry. I should have come to you, but they would have known and told the Shredder where the lair is. I couldn't risk Shredder finding any of you" I say ashamed that I left without telling my family.

"Who, my son" Master Splinter asks as his ear twitches.

"The Dream beavers, they came to me in a dream. They told me if I didn't leave and meet them they would tell the Shredder where the lair is" I explain hoping Master Splinter isn't mad at me. I know Raph will be. I know Mikey will forgive me so will Donie, but he'll give me a lecture first.

I start to feel my connection falter and I hope this isn't the last time I see my father. There is still so much I need to say.

"Master Splinter, I don't know how much longer I can hold this" I whispered with fear, I don't want to let go.

" I see. My son I am proud of you, I love you as well as your brothers" Master Splinter says softly.

" I know, tell them-" I start to say to Master Splinter, but his transparent form disappears and I see the same wall I have been staring at for what seems like forever.

" Tell them I love them. I love you too Master Splinter" I whisper to no one.

Raphs POV

The sun will come up soon, but I don't want to stop searching. Don and I saw Rocksteady hours ago and were trailing him, but we lost him and we have been searching ever since. How could we lose him!

" Raph, we have to head back. It will take us at least an hour to get back to the lair through the sewers" Donnie hesitantly tells me.

I groan " Yeah, whatever." I say stopping, but not yet heading toward the sewers. Where could he be? We have searched for weeks, tailing Shredder's goons, questioning purple dragons, and looking for trouble. We find trouble without even looking for it, so looking for trouble just gets chaotic.

" Raph" Don says hesitantly.

" What do you want, shell for brains" I reply with more annoyance than anger.

" Are we going to find Leo?" Donnie asks quietly causing me to stand up straight.

Are we going to find Leo? I don't know, but we won't stop searching. I hope we find him alive, but every day I know Don and I are less sure. We have never been this unsure. I hate this, I can't do anything! I can't find Leo, I don't know where he is or if he is even alive. And I don't know how to keep my brothers together. Mikey's pranking us more and putting on fake smiles while Donnie is trying to figure out how to find Leo. I don't know what to do to help my brothers.

" It's been a long day Don" I say avoiding the question." We'll regroup with Mikey, Casey, and April and see if they have anything."

" Ok" Donnie says letting it drop. We head back in silence, but I can almost hear Donnie worry.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

We arrived back at the lair to see Mikey playing a game with April and Casey. I feel better seeing my little brother safe and with a small but genuine smile.

" Hey, shell for brains, we're back" I yell at Mikey.

" Awww" Mikey said as he lost the game " Raph" he whines.

I head into the dojo where Master Splinter will be waiting for me. I stop at the door for a moment not wanting to admit that I have nothing and we are non closer to finding Leo.

" My son, come I have discovered some things" Master Splinter says to me causing my stomach to turn. I don't know if the news is good or bad.

" What do you mean" I said angrily clenching my fists preparing for the worst.

" Raphael, calm yourself. It is not all bad news. Why don't you go get everyone" Master Splinter says opening his eyes to look at me and I let out a small breath.

Not all bad, so there is good news. Leo! He's okay right? But then what is the bad news?

I stormed out to grab Mikey and Donnie who were heading over, but not quickly enough.

" Raph, Raph, were going were going" Donnie said with annoyance when I grabbed their arms and half dragged them into the dojo with April and Casey on their heals.

" My sons, April, Casey. Is there anything you have discovered?" Master Splinter greets us.

" We tailed Tiger Claw for a while" Donnie said and laughed nervously, " We lost him though"

" We ran into some purple dragons and questioned them, but we didn't find anything" April said.

" Master Splinter, you said you have some news?" I asked getting impatient.

" Yes, I made contact with Leonardo while meditating" Master Splinter, I gasped getting up.

" Where is he!" I shout.

" Calm down Raphael. To answer your question, I am not certain. He is in the Shredder's new lair" Master Splinter tells us.

" What!" My brothers, April, and Casey shout together.

So, he went on another solo mission to stop the Shredder alone! That idiot! How could he be so stupid, it would take all of us to do that! And now, he's been captured.

" Before I continue I had limited time, would you tell me about these Dream Beavers" Master Splinter asked.

" Uhh, Master Splinter why do you want to know about them" I ask, " Can't you just tell us what Leo said so we can get him back!" I say angrily while Splinter looks calmly at me.

" I will, but I need to know what these Dream Beavers are" Master Splinter says.

"Well, we met them at the farmhouse-" I glare at Donnie as he tells Master Splinter every detail. It's the Dream Beavers fault?

" Raphael, pay attention" Master Splinter says drawing me back to the present " Leonardo said that the Dream Beavers went to him in a dream and told him to leave or else they would tell Shredder where the lair is"

" What!" I say getting to my feet. " those-"

" language!" Master Splinter says before I manage to swear. If I ever find those beavers they will regret it!

" So, the Dream Beavers came back to threaten Leo, why" Donnie asks thoughtfully.

" I do not know, but Leonardo said he was in the Shredder's Lair" Master Splinter says. If only we knew where that is.

" But what happened to the Dream Beavers?" Mikey asks confused.

" They might have escaped from the Shredder since none of us have had weird dreams" Donnie says providing Mikey with a possible answer.

" The Shredder had the Dream Beavers? I thought they were gone." April says.

" Apparently not" I reply through my teeth.

" My sons, tomorrow you must find the Shredder's lair, and once you do you will attack and get Leonardo out" Splinter begins telling us the plan.

" So, Michelangelo please tell me the plan" Master Splinter asks Mikey and for the first time Mikey repeats the plan flawlessly and I look at my little brother in shock.

A/N Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Phase One

A/N Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Donnie's POV

Come one. _Come one_! I think as I try and find where the Shredder's new lair is. I have been putting tracking devices on Tiger Claw, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Fishface since Leo went missing, and the signal is usually lost at random places. Four and a half hours earlier I put a tracker on Bee Bop again. I glare at my screen waiting for the page to load to find where the signal is, or was lost. After a few minutes of me barely being able to keep myself from hitting the computer I see a dot appear along with a " lost signal". I look as my map of where the signals have been lost before seeing if I can find a pattern now. The signal was lost at the same spot as the tracker I put on him six days ago. Weird.

We searched the abandoned building! What am I missing? Could it be a meeting place? I'll have to check it tomorrow night, we can't go topside during the day.

" Master Splinter?" I call out as I enter the dojo hoping he is still awake.

" What is it my son?" Master Splinter asks opening his eyes to look at me.

" Beebop went to the same abandoned building tonight where the tracker was destroyed. I think Raph, April, and Casey should check it out tomorrow to see if it is Shredders new lair. Mikey and I can lure out Beebop, Tiger Claw, Rocksteady and fishface out and find Shredder's lair if there are no clues" I say as I kneel in front of Master Splinter.

" I thought you searched the building already" Master Splinter questions and he is correct.

" There may be something new, or, or we could have missed something" I say looking at the floor ashamed. How could I have missed something! We searched every inch, I think.

" My son it is not your fault, there may be nothing there. However, I agree that you need to go and research the place" Master Splinter says softly.

" Ok" I say avoiding Master Splinter's eyes.

" Look at me my son" Master splinter calmly says "There have been a dozens of places the tracking devices led you and your brothers. You searched them and found nothing. There is nothing else you could have done" Master Splinter assures me.

" I should have found something. Anything by now!" I argue, I'm supposed to be the one that is supposed to solve problems and track them back to Leo.

" And if you did, You think Leonardo would be home right now" Master Splinter asks me calmly.

" Of course" I say without hesitation. If we knew we would have been able to make a plan and get Leo out of that place.

" You searched that same building with Raphael" Master Splinter reminded me.

" Yes" I reply not getting what Master Splinter is getting at.

" And if you had found something you would have gone in alone with Raphael without a plan and without Mikelangelo, April, and Casey. You would have risked getting captured yourself. Perhaps Leo would be home, perhaps not. There is no point dwelling on it Donatello" Master Splinter remids me. He is right. Raph would have ran in and I would have followed without a plan. Who knows what would have, _could_ have happened " My son look at me, this could help us locate Leonardo, or it could be nothing. Regardless, we will bring him home together"

" Hai, Sensei" I say still blaming myself a little for not finding something to locate Leo sooner, but I may have a clue.

" Get some rest" Master Splinter says. I head to my room to get a good night's rest to be at my best tomorrow.

TMNT TMNT TMNT

The sun set one hour ago, so now it is pitch black outside.

" Everyone knows plan A and B correct" Master splinter asks looking at Mikey.

" Of course" Mikey says with a smile. He stands still focused on Master Splinter. I have never seen him pay this much attention. I went through the plans with him twice and he got them perfect. _Perfect_. Not one mistake, now we can't make a mistake.

" I went over it with Mikey" I said when Master Splinter was about to have Mikey go through it again. Master Splinter nodded.

" Be careful and watch each other's backs. Good luck my sons, April, and Casey" Master Splinter says and with that we went topside.

I went to the north east part of town with Mikey, as far away from the building I located last night as possible.

" Give me the fireworks" I say to Mikey and he fishes around for them.

"Mikey" I say already losing my patience.

" They're here" Mikey says " Here" He says shoving them in my face with a smile.

" Thanks" I say already lighting the firework.

" Mikey! Move" I say before Mikey runs beside me and in two seconds there is a loud bang and a purple fire work is set off.

I look over to Mikey to see his eyes wide with excitement.

" Let's do that again!" Mikey shouts " That was awesome!"

Under normal circumstances I would tell him to be quiet, but we need to get Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, Bebop, and Fishface to come after us.

" Mikey, why did you light a Firework! We're ninjas!" I shout as loud as I can. I know I'm not a good actor, but hopefully I can fool Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, Bebop, and Fishface and get them to come after us.

" Donnie, you did" Mikey says confused. I sigh at Mikey's inability to remember that this is a part of the plan.

" I know, we are trying to cause a realistic scene here, and this is definitely something you would do" I whisper yell to remind him. I would have let him do it, but he might have done it wrong and we need to be completely focused on Leo right now.

" Oh! Right, so we distract tiger Claw, Rocksteady, Bebop and Fishface" Mikey tries to whisper.

I nod and gesture for Mikey to say his lines.

" Oh! It was an accident!" Mikey shouted cupping his hands around his mouth and facing the street.

" Mikey, everyone has told you to be quiet. Ninja's are supposed to be quiet, unseen" I shout at the top of my lungs.

" Yeah, Well, well, uhhh, You fight with a stick!" Mikey says loudly forgetting his lines again.

" Mikey stick to the script" I growl. The one time we want to be caught we won't.

" Right!" Mikey shouts before whispering " What am I supposed to say again?"

" Mikey!" I shout, " It doesn't matter" I whisper seeing movement on the street. " Don't look okay" I say as Mikey nods.

" There are shadows moving behind you to your left, phase one: find Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, Bebop and Fishface is done. Ready to fight?" I ask and Mikey nods.

Before Tiger Claw can attack Mikey I lung at him. We begin to fight and we immediately are overwhelmed with the foot bots, Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, Bebop and Fishface. I block Tiger Claws attacks waiting for an opening. There! I take out my extra strength string and grab his hand and pulling his arm behind him as Mikey attacks to knock him down and before he can get up I tie his arms behind him and to the light pole.

"Mikey watch out" I yell blocking Rocksteady's attack. I see him get knocked over. Then I see Rocksteady get knocked down.

" Kari, you made it!" I yell while tying Rocksteady up next to Tiger Claw.

" You told me to meet in the northern part of town. It's a good thing you were causing a distraction and being loud or I wouldn't have found you" Kari says before attacking Bee Bop.

" Mikey take care of those foot bots" I order facing Fishface. We attack and within minutes there are footbott parts scattered and Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, Bebop and Fishface are all tied up.

" Who wants to tell us where Shredder's lair is?" I ask glaring at Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, Bebop, and Fishface.

" We will never tell you" Tiger Claw growls. I mentally sigh hoping this won't take to long, we only have limited time. I feel my t-phone buzz and I quickly look at it seeing a text from Raph. I look over at Mikey.

" Let's move" I tell Mikey who immediately walks over to me.

" Go, I'll keep them here until sunrise" Kari says. I nod, this will make getting into Shredder's Lair easier.

I quickly text Raph that Mikey and I are on our way before jumping into the Shell Raizer and speeding to Raph.

A/N Please review!


End file.
